


Summer Rain

by yssassy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mpreg, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yssassy/pseuds/yssassy
Summary: It was one sunny afternoon, the two of them sat by their newly opened chairs by the porch, listening to the sound of soft patterings of rain. It was raining during a sunny day.-※Omegaverse AU:Daily lives of married KageHina!(Sorry, but this has no plot but complete fluffiness!)-※Disclaimers:I don't own Haikyū!! nor the AU.Credits goes to Haruichi Furudate (Author of Haikyū!!) and a/b/o creator (idk who made it tho).
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 54





	Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Some of y’all would recognise this story in Wattpad. You might think this was stolen, didn’t ya? Don’t worry! It’s yssassy here! Also known as YSSASSY in Wattpad! I cross posted a previous work of mine that I uploaded in Wattpad. 
> 
> This would be my first fic I posted here. I hope you like it!
> 
> (*^▽^*)

_You don't usually expect rain during summer._  
-

" _Phew_!" Shouyou sighed as he settled the box that was on his arms, he and Tobio were carrying their stuff out from the car. Recently, they both agreed to move in together in a house as they had been married not long ago. "This box is heavy! What did you put in it, Tobio?" He asked his alpha, his mate, who just got inside with two boxes on his arms.

"Oi, I thought I said I'll be carrying the heavy ones." He settled down his boxes near him then looked at Shouyou.

"Oh would you please not mistake me for a glass! Even if I'm an omega, I'm not that fragile, you know?" Shoyo basically shouted. 

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just overprotective again." Tobio looked down to his feet but eventually looked up to him, "but please, let me just carry the heavy ones."

"Okay, okay! But where is the Tobio I know who shouts _'dumbass'_ all the time?" He smirked as he went outside to carry some more stuff. Flustered at his words, he unconsciously shouted " _Dumbass_ " at his small husband. It earned a laugh from Shouyou who went inside with two small boxes on his arms. 

Once they carried all the boxes inside, they decided to relax on their porch. The tall alpha began to set up the outdoor furniture that they bought at a shop before they moved. Shouyou, on the other hand, began to make some snacks (since he's an omega, he had to do the cookings as well as other household chores). 

The red haired omega was finished with some sandwiches and so does his mate. Shouyou settled down the tray to the table and both of them seated on the chair. Tobio grabbed one of the sandwiches on the tray and took a bite. Both of them acknowledged each other's works as they relax. 

"Mmm... summer is really sunny today," Shouyou decided on a topic. "Ah — this reminds me of Natsu!" 

"Oh, how is she by the way?" Tobio asked as he took another bite. "Is she doing fine in college?" He had swallowed his bite.

"Yeah," Shouyou grabbed a sandwich from the tray as he remembered his last conversation with his omega sister before she'd gone to college.

_PIT PAT_

Shouyou heard soft patters above the porch's roof. 

_PIT PAT_

He heard it again. _Oh, Rain. On summer._

"Oh! Rain on a sunny afternoon!" The omega's eyes lit up in amazement and grinned in delight.

"Rain... that sucks," Tobio whispered to himself, Shouyou heard him though. "But Sho, that was completely unexpected, I was planning on playing volleyball with you." He quickly added on. 

Sighing, Shouyou smiled, "yeah, you don't usually expect rain during summer. But look at it, Tobio," he pointed out the scenery of sunlight glimmering from the raindrops causing rainbows. It was very beautiful indeed, "isn't it breathtaking?" 

Surprised as he is, smiled at his husband for his wonderful lesson, "yeah, yeah, I get it dumbass." He ruffled his ginger hair with his right hand. 

" _Oh_!" The cheery omega exclaimed as he pulled out his husband's right hand from his head, trying to say something properly as possible. “I forgot to tell you something!”

"Is it something unexpected?" The confused alpha asked as his mate smiled and nodded.

"I'm pregnant."

-

_Unexpected indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope y’all liked it!
> 
> (*^o^*)


End file.
